


Friend Goals

by k_knma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU i guess, Gen, Injury, Mentions of Hanamaki Takehiro, Mentions of Mastukawa Issei, Oikawa is popular on Tumblr, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_knma/pseuds/k_knma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa lost track of how many people had commented various versions of "friend goals".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Goals

Taking videos of Iwaizumi had become something of a habit for Oikawa. It had started out innocently enough. He’d mentioned his best friend and roommate in a response on Tumblr and his followers had practically exploded, all but demanding Oikawa post a photo of the two of them together. That had been his intention, honestly, but Makki told him that a video would probably interest them more. At that time, Oikawa didn’t have any videos of Iwaizumi, just a scattering of random photos in his camera roll. So, he kept his phone at the ready the rest of the night, waiting patiently for Iwaizumi’s attention to latch to something else. 

When Iwaizumi finally turned away long enough for Oikawa to start recording, it was to answer a message from Matsukawa. To this day Oikawa didn’t know what the message was about, but he thanked the universe that Mattsun had sent it. Iwaizumi had tossed his head back, baring the slender column of his throat and laughed harder than Oikawa had seen in a long time. 

He uploaded it with nothing more than an @Iwaha and a tag that read ’#my roommate and best friend’. Iwaizumi had seen it, of course and threatened him halfheartedly. Oikawa had teased him about all the compliments he received. 

The video was only 8 seconds long, but it was only the beginning.

He now had a ’#daily videos of Iwa-chan’ tag and true to it’s name, he uploaded at least one short video of Iwaizumi a day. More often than not, there was someone else in the video. Sometimes it was Makki or Mattsun. Sometimes it was Oikawa and occasionally it was all four of them. His followers had dubbed Hanamaki and Matsukawa the ‘meme team’ and they relished in the name, shouting it out every time they did something stupid together. 

Oikawa wasn’t sure what he was going to upload for today. It was well after six p.m. and they’d just finished volleyball practice. They still had to go shower and change, then meet Makki and Mattsun for dinner. Oikawa hummed, he could just do something with all four of them at dinner. Makki and Mattsun liked being in his videos as much as Iwaizumi pretended he didn’t. 

“Did you get all of your stuff?” Iwaizumi asked, hitching his bag over his shoulder. His hair was messed up and here was a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Oikawa was certain he looked the same. 

“Yep!” He popped the ‘p’ sound, hefting up his bag to lug back to their room. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but his arm was tired from serving practice. Their walk across campus was short, at least. Iwaizumi grumbled about his 8 a.m. the following morning and Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi shoved him gently. If there was anything Iwaizumi wasn’t, it was a morning person. He barely functioned before 11 a.m, but the class was required and didn’t fit anywhere else in his schedule. 

Oikawa started up the stairs, nearly cursing the fact that they lived on the fourth floor. Practice made his knee ache and going up and down the stairs didn’t help matters much. 

“Carry me, Iwa-chan.” He groaned, stopping after two flights and staring aimlessly at the last two. He rubbed at his knee absentmindedly. His request hadn’t been a serious one and he pushed through the last two flights as quickly as he could handle. Their room was at the end of the hall and Iwaizumi pushed passed him to unlock it. 

They grabbed their things in silence and Oikawa was the first to head down the hall to shower. He kept the water as cold as he could stand it and hummed quietly to himself until he heard the door open. Knowing it was Iwaizumi, he raised his voice and belted out, “But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak.” 

Iwazumi snorted and Oikawa heard him drop his basket on the floor and start the shower next to him. Without a command to stop, Oikawa continued, humming the next few lines. 

He faultered when he heard Iwaizumi singing the words. It was faint, but he was definitely singing. He didn’t even know Iwaizumi knew the song, but then again, Oikawa had played it plenty of times in the past week. It was just really catchy. Oikawa opened his mouth to tease, but quickly shut it. Iwaizumi’s voice wasn’t bad. Actually, it was pretty nice and Oikawa knew if he said anything now, Iwaizumi would never sing around him again. 

So, he didn’t mention it. He started singing again, swaying slightly as he rinsed out his conditioner. “-Need to let it go. Nah, to the ah, to the no no—oh shit!” 

His dancing got a little ridiculous and with nothing to grab onto when his foot slipped, Oikawa tumbled to the floor, his long limbs connecting harshly with the walls of the small shower. He could deal with a bruised elbow, but his knee cracked against the wall with a loud thud, shooting sparks of pain up his thigh and down his calf. He hissed, ignoring Iwaizumi’s call of his name. 

Of course it couldn’t have been his good leg, no. That would have been too easy. He rocked slightly, clutching his knee with both hands. He forced back a well of tears. He didn’t even flinch when Iwaizumi pulled the thin curtain back to check on him. He crouched down, offering Oikawa a hand. 

“Can you stand up?” 

Oikawa shrugged and took a long breath before using Iwaizumi’s hand to pull himself up. He teetered on one leg for a moment before settling his weight on the injured one. 

“Son of a–” He bit off the curse. “Give me a second.” 

Iwaizumi snagged his towel off it’s hook and handed it over. “Dry off before you get sick.” 

When he could still barely stand any weight on his leg afterwards, Iwaizumi helped him get dressed and guided him to the counter with a command to stay there until Iwaizumi put his shirt on.

His knee was swollen, but when Iwaizumi pressed his fingers to it, it didn’t increase the pain. He helped Oikawa hobble down the hall and Oikawa collapsed unceremoniously onto his bed. He paid it no mind when Iwaizumi handed him two pills, swallowing them down without a drink. 

“I guess this means no more bathroom concerts for you,” Iwaizumi chuckled, lifting Oikawa’s leg to start wrapping it. 

“Ah, yes, Iwa-chan. How unfortunate for you. I know you love my voice.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “That’s one way to put it, I guess.” 

They sat in silence after that, Oikawa very nearly falling asleep until a pat against his thigh signaled that Iwaizumi was done. 

Now, they just had to make it to the cafeteria. Oikawa knew perfectly well that Iwaizumi would bring him back food and let him stay here if he asked, but he didn’t really feel like sitting in their room by himself. 

The stairs were terrible and more than once Oikawa stopped and cursed their school for not having putting in an elevator in a five story residence hall. It just didn’t make sense. He did make it down the stairs, though and that was enough of an accomplishment for him. 

Iwaizumi only allowed him three steps once they were outside before he huffed and stopped Oikawa with a fistful of his shirt. Of all the things in the world Oikawa could have guessed Iwaizumi was going to do, crouching down and allowing Oikawa on his back would have been really far down the list. 

“W-Wait! You can’t carry me. I’ll be too heavy! Stand up.” 

“Oikawa. I’m not going to watch you limp all the way to the cafeteria. It’s either this way or like a princess. Your choice.” Iwaizumi shrugged like it didn’t bother him either way. Which, it probably didn’t. 

Oikawa sighed, knowing it would do no good to argue when Iwaizumi when he had his mind set on something. 

So, he let Iwaizumi carry him on his back. They received a few looks, but honestly, weirder things had happened on campus. Iwaizumi didn’t even seem to be struggling with his weight, so Oikawa relaxed. 

“I’m surprised you aren’t recording this, to be honest.” 

Oikawa gasped. “Iwa, that’s such a great idea!” He pulled his phone out, careful to keep a strong grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The app was in his recent folder, so it didn’t take much before he had the camera opened. He leaned as far forward as his position would allow, angling the camera so Iwaizumi’s face couldn’t be seen until he wanted it to be. 

“Brace yourselves,” he told the camera, “this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to experience and for you to witness. I’m being carried by the one and only Iwaizumi!” 

He angled the camera downwards to catch Iwaizumi’s face. The angle was high and Iwaizumi looked into the camera with a deadpan expression. 

“No, but honestly, I hurt myself and Iwa-chan is just being a really good friend. I was worried he wouldn’t be able to carry me, but just look at those arm muscles!” Oikawa teased. 

“I will drop you and you can crawl to dinner.” 

“Ah, that’s mean!” 

“Stop being dumb, then!” 

Oikawa made a face at the camera and turned it off. They were nearly to the cafeteria and Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder until they reached the doors. Oikawa slid off of his back. Iwaizumi reached to open the glass door, but was stopped by Oikawa’s hand on his arm. 

“Seriously, though. Thank you for taking care of me, Iwaizumi.”

“That’s what I’m here for, dumbass.” 

Oikawa nodded and went inside, waving a hand when Makki and Mattsun started asking questions. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Iwa-chan, remember?”

 

 

The video was easily the most popular and Oikawa lost track of how many people had commented various versions of ‘friend goals’. 

He knew that his friendship with Iwaizumi was perfect, but he took a secret pride in it, because now everyone else knew, too.


End file.
